In the manufacturing process of a display device, after the display motherboard is fabricated, the fabricated display motherboard should be subjected to a defect detection. In the defect detection of the display motherboard, detection parameters of regions to be detected on the display motherboard need to be determined at first. For example, when the motherboard of color filter substrate is detected, regions in which color filter substrates are located and frame sizes of the color filter substrates and sizes of effective display areas need to be recognized on the motherboard.
Currently, manners for obtaining the detection parameters of the regions to be detected on the display motherboard typically include the following:
1. obtaining the detection parameters of the regions to be detected by measuring based on design paper of a product; and
2. using a review camera in a detection equipment, determining coordinates of the regions to be detected by visual observation, and then obtaining the detection parameters by calculating.
In the above first manner, due to errors in fabricating process, there is some deviation between an actual product and an ideal product on the design paper. Furthermore, detection parameters of the regions to be detected obtained by the above first manner can hardly be accurately recognized by the detection equipment; that is, deviation may occur when the detection equipment recognizes the detection parameters, and such deviation results in lower detection accuracy. If detection is performed by using the detection parameters obtained in the first manner, false detection may occur. Therefore, the detection parameters need to be adjusted artificially during actual detection, which is time-consuming and affects the production efficiency.
In the above second manner, the equipment itself may have deviation; moreover, the detection accuracy may not be high since the coordinates of the regions to be detected are determined by visual observation. Furthermore, this manner has high requirement on an operator, is time-consuming, and affects the production efficiency.